Modern life relies on numerous sources of energy ranging from fossil fuels to electricity. Electricity is used in various application, however one of the most popular application of electrical power is illumination. Modern households rely on electrical power for a variety of appliances, however one of the earliest uses for electricity was for illumination. Various types of lights are available for use, each with unique features, however most lights rely on a form of electrical power for functionality. Electricity is generally transported through wired networks or through battery packs. Most household appliances are powered via the internal circuit of the building, and as a result they require cables or circuitry for functionality. While the building's internal circuitry is usually hidden behind walls, numerous household appliances are equipped with attached cords designed to be plugged into household outlets.
Most buildings have integrated internal lights, however additional lights may be added depending on user requirements. The installation of additional lights varies depending on location or purpose. In some cases, more than one light source is necessary, however interconnecting multiple lights may prove to be a challenging task due to the numerous elongated cables that may not be aesthetically pleasing. As an example, in some cases users may choose to install lights underneath cabinets or furniture. The present invention aims to solve some of the problems mentioned above by disclosing a light with an integrated cable reel, that allows users to retract only the necessary length of cable needed for installation.